Fox Illusion
by StormOfDiamonds
Summary: How things do not go as expected. Not that Tsuna really minds... Fem!Tsuna as reborn Ara Haan. Rating may go up cause mafia.
1. Chapter 1

Fox illusion

When Ara died, she was over a thousand years old. One thousand and nineteen. She was one of the longest living people of the so called, El Search Party. She never really married, oh there _have_ been men that courted her, they stood in lines but generally… they were more interested in other things that do not really need to be named.

In the end, she adopted several kids that were related to the Haan clan and trained them.

Then she watched as the Haan clan began to thrive again.

Ain, the one who did not really acknowledge anyone except Elsword, he of all people accompanied her. They were lovers.

And then she died.

She was not afraid of death, she knew what would happen after. Or at least she thought she knew.

When she thought that she would be reincarnated, she did not expect to have her memories more or less in tact!

She stumbled as she tried to use her new feet.

Sawada Tsunayoshi was her new name. Sawada being name of her clan, family and Tsunayoshi, Tsuna for short her name.

As a four year old she could not yet see the world outside, not just yet, neither she knew how to read. Well, read local language. Was she really bothered by the fact how little she knew about this new era that she was born to? Not really.

"Tim-san!"

While she was angry that she did not loose her memories, that her soul was recycled like rest (most), she had one this that she longed for a looong while.

Family.

She did not really adore the man that sired her, she respected him still but she liked that old man that sometimes appeared. Hell, he appeared more of then than Iemitsu!

In times of war, and Ara-Tsuna _knew_ what _real war_ was, she would not bat an eyelash, but even with what little she knew about this era/world/place, it was simply… not….good.

Kill her over and over again, torture her for it but she would always say the same thing.

Family, regardless if there is blood relation or not should be cherished. Protected. Enjoyed.

Ara-Tsuna did not know what exactly he was doing, but she could very well tell that he was not speaking truth.

And it was hurting her mum.

Her mum… was… just a sweetheart. She smiled all the time, she accepted _everything_.

Uncle Tim picked her up and placed her on his knees.

"How have you been Tsuna?"

Her mother accepted everything to a point that it was creepy. Even though Ara's soul rested for many, many years she still remembered how to read human expression, the subtlest emotions on human body.

A stranger would be scared of her, perhaps even call her crazy.

"I have made a friend. Nobody can see her though."

"Oh?"

It is a certain fox spirit. Ara-Tsuna met Eun few months back. If she wouldn't have been bonded with the proud spirit for over a thousand ears, she wouldn't have mentioned how happy she were. At all.

Very proud thing.

Even now she lied few meters away from them, invisible to every living being, free, but still fully willing to remain with her. Even recreated the bond once again.

"Is she pretty?"

"Hm!" She nodded. "It is a fox." She whispered into his ear.

Adults. They never listen. Always dismiss children stories. Plus, Ara is quite sure that uncle Timoteo comes here for the simplest reason to hear some silly stories.

While souls of common people were like candles, his soul was like a torch. Torch ready to burn even brighter.

Tsuna did not know what exactly his line of work was, but it was harsh.

Uncle Timoteo seemed troubled, as if he lost someone.

From pocket she pulled out a small bracelet that she weaved herself, it is from flowers and some grass blades. "It is going to fine Tim-san."

Nothing beats an innocent smile from a small kid and a few flowers.

Though some candies could also be added.

He made a look, but then hugged her.

* * *

Honestly, there wasn't anything really interesting going on, but that did not mean that life was not beautiful like that. Father was away, mum was smiling like ever and Tsuna made sure that she knew that she loved her.

Oh she still trained when she had free time (she had lots of it), but over all she felt so lazy.

It was nice to be child again.

It did not take a genius to figure out that her soul slept for a long time. If it did not she would probably run away and hide in some random cave. Ara felt _old_ when she died. Tsuna feels young. And she absolutely loved it.

She played games. She ran around without a worry.

There was no war or some deadline.

Though, then the school started.

And she met Kyoya.

One look at him immediately put him in line with Raven. Well, he was not exactly like raven, more like a cross of Raven and Add, Add that chased after strong people rather than knowledge. It started rather innocently.

It was about… Tsuna was seven, meaning that it was two years or so after she started attending local school for kids. Hibari Kyoya… is one of the more colorful caracters around. Silent. Thoughtful.

And utterly terrifying.

At least when it came to other kids.

Someone must have shown him the wrong sort of books because he kept talking about 'carnivores' and 'herbivores'. Tsuna never really talked with him, he is among the older kids. Though at one time Tsuna was leaving home when they ran into each other. Literraly.

Kyoya growled at her. "Herbivore." Tsuna once again proved that she is not Ara by rolling her eyes. As if herbivores were not dangerous. Look at hippos! Or elephants! Even a common bull can kill a person.

"I'll bite you to death."

If he were older, she would slap that boy through the nearest wall. When he charged at her, Tsuna slipped around him and made him fall on his nose. She could hear him growl behind her back and he attacked again.

It had the same effect. Though this time she gave him a look and he backed away.

After that she left.

* * *

It was the next day.

Kyoya attacked again. It had the same result.

Then next day he did it as well.

And he continued doing that for next two months. Then Tsuna as a child got irritated. Standing on a roof, she took some random pole lying around, Kyoya's eyes flashed and his tonfas prepared themselves.

Tonfa's were like these sticks, but not quite sticks.

Hard to explain.

The 'battle' was over before it even started. One hit. That is all the boy could take and even that one was greatly restrained. Ara in her life surpassed limits of human body by strengthening her spirit.

It is what gave her that long life.

Tsuna may not have all of that power, barely what could be considered a shard, but she was strong in comparison with others. Perhaps even the grown ups.

Tsuna picked him up by the collar and glared, eyes flashing bright orange.

"I want to eat in silence."

Then she let him go. He scrammed.

Later she learned that he excused himself from school. That he fell on stairs. And next day he came with his hands bandaged.

Just a little more, and Tsuna would have shattered his bones.

Kyoya gritted his teeth when he saw her. He knew.

Next time that she ate, he came closer and sat down without word. For the first time in months, she enjoyed her meal in silence.

Finally.

* * *

Now that Kyoya was not constantly attacking her, he followed her around like a lost puppy. Others mentioned and questioned the relationship between the two. Tsuna would sometimes look over her shoulder to see him trailing behind her.

"Train me."

Ara trained lots of kids in her life. Tsuna did not.

"My mum does not mind visitors. Although be prepared that she is rather cheerful."

And that is how she started training alongside with him.

"Ah! Tsu-chan has a boyfriend! That is wonderful!"

Hibari stared at the woman.

Tsuna waved her hand telling him to dismiss it.

* * *

For a child of seven years old, Kyoya is quite… bloodthirsty. Perhaps even a sadist. No, he is most definitely enjoying the pain he causes.

That is what Tsuna observed as he took out a bunch of older kids. After that he looked at her almost as if looking for her approval. She nodded. The two turned around and started leaving.

On their way to Sawada residence, they met an another bunch that tried to rob them.

Seriously, what is wrong with these people?

"Hello! I couldn't help but to mention...woha!" Hibari prepared his tonfas and was about to attack when Tsuna gave him a blank look. He stopped instantly. "Nice!"

Is this guy suicidal?

"Hey! You remember me, right?"

"Takeshi Yamamoto?"

"Yup, that is me!" He laughed joyfully.

"I will bite you to death."

And this is why it was starting to be hard to make friends.

"Maa, maa! Hey, wanna be friends?"

Kyoya glared, Yamamoto smiled. Tsuna shrugged. "Sure, why not. Maybe you will help me with this guy as well."

"Great!"

And that is how their pack gained an another member.

It turned out that Yamamoto is actually quite _smart_. And that his father would sometimes give them a nice discount at a sushi bar.

Tsuna _did not_ mind.

Not at all.

* * *

"This is more than a few friends Eun." The celestial fox remained silent. Tsuna looked at the garden full of transparent animals. All sizes (not one as big as Eun though), all sorts of colors, though mostly white, red and orange. And some black.

Tsuna wondered if she wants to know why was one of them pink and the other vivid green.

In the end, she just shook her head.

"I am Sawada Tsunayoshi, reincarnation oh Ara of Haan family and host of Eun. It is a pleasure to meet you." Barking occurred, a dog somewhere around also barked. Nobody is supposed to be able to see them, but once again it is proved that animals are more sensitive than humans.

"Call upon them anytime you want, child. When I first arrived into this world, they were desperate to find someone who can see them." The small army looked at her with those big eyes. Tails wiggled.

Admirers, great.

"And why am I hearing about them only now?"

"Safety precautions."

"Safety?"

"Safety."

Damn it.

Tsuna should start making wards around the house.

This moment signaled the birth of her information network. Just as well as cheating during tests became so much easier.

* * *

Tsuna observed the sword that Yamamoto accidentally picked up. He was actually good with it. He was _gifted_. Though Yamamoto wanted to be a baseball player. Sure, why not?

Once again, the world is not at war.

It is not completely safe, but it was not time of war.

But there was no reason why not to learn either.

And so, just to make Kyouya happy, he went to his father and asked him to teach him.

To say that Kyouya was delighted was an understatement.

Oh, how glorious were their fights.

One murderous, the other one happily smiling.

Perfect.

Tsuna touched Eun's head and listened to her mother's humming.

Life is perfect.

And then it wasn't.

* * *

Honestly, Tsuna had no idea how did it happen or what did exactly happen. One moment she was away, shopping for some ice cream and gummy bears and the other she was being chased along the streets.

They were planning to go home after the last treat, it was evening already and sky was starting to get dark.

The problem was that, they had guns. And bullets moved so fast that even Ara would be hard pressed to dodge. Tsuna disliked guns. They cheat a lot.

She noted that for future.

Two stronger fox spirits bit into the flesh of those attackers ad they fell to ground.

Too bad that she cheats as well. Tsuna knocked them out abd began looking for her two friends.

She heard gunfire and she started running. The foxes were quick to tell her where they are and she appeared to see the sight there. Kyoya was down, not blood however, but beaten up. Yamamoto though… his leg was bleeding.

If it wasn't too risky to engage Eun mode, she would have done so instantly.

Kyoya and Yamamoto were hers.

They were family.

They were pack.

And nobody messes with pack.

Tsuna attacked without a second thought. She dodged just in time to avoid death, but not injury when one of the bullets shot through her tiny arm. She ignored the injury and created a small crated regardless. Then dispached of the first guy.

But not the second. She flinched, body rejected to move.

Before she fainted, she ordered the foxes to take care of her friends.

Tsuna had no idea what was happening. At times she was awake, she saw mostly dark though and most of the time she was asleep, seeing even weirder things. She was drugged. Obviously.

Weeks could have passed when she was allowed to wake up. And she found herself in a cage.

A small animal cage worthy of some abused animal.

Tsuna spat blood, she leaned forward and saw small wounds on her arms.

Those. Animals.

A man came closer, he wore a lab coat and he had bunch of papers with him. He observed her as if she was the one not human out of the two. He wrote down a few notes and left.

That woman, Ara, always believed that anyone given the right push can turn evil. But it was always hard to observe that evil.

Especially with humans.

It made her feel embarrassed that she was born as one too.

* * *

 **Welp. This is a side project of mine. A plot bunny that T wrote down to get rid of it. Though I showed it to my friend and she said that it is good.**

 **So I am publishing this because why not.**

 **I so should not be working on this while sitting in class!**

 **In fact, the teacher is like 1-2 meters away from where I sit.**

 **:DD**


	2. Chapter 2

Fox Illusion

Chapter 2

Those people there let her be for time being, studying some blood samples they got from her. Eun was there as well, she arrived. Tsuna's eyes shone with bright orange color, eyes slithed. In a way, Ara could be considered a mass murderer. Although she rarely killed humans, she did erase whole armies of robots, demons... and other stuff.

And the less said about those times with that dark portal opening constantly the better. One of those fights included _thousands_ enemies. She did not fight those fights alone, but there was not that many of them either, facing all those demons.

The problem was that, the longer Tsuna lived the more she realized that she just _isn't_ Ara of Haan.

She is Tsunayoshi. A girl with a boy's name, innocent kid that understood the world on a level of an adult but still a kid. And Tsuna hoped that this life she would go without killing anyone. It was foolish dream but she could hope.

One of Ara's titles was Mistress of Underworld. Yama Raja

Death and life made a cycle.

Tsuna and Ara, while not the same person anymore, they were still darn close.

"My lady."

Eun came closer and destroyed the tiny prison. Other kids jumped in fright. And some started yelling when the spirit became visible. Some fainted right away.

Something inside Tsuna's head poked her, quite harshly and ordered her to turn around. In one of the cages was a boy, one of the few that was not screaming. It was not like she planned to leave the kids there… but why would she feel as if that boy would be important?

"Eun."

Fox turned around and broke the rest of the cages as well.

The children just ran, they ignored the bloodbath that was outside, Eun did a number of them. The strange boy from earlier did not run however, he just looked at her, only for about a split second.

Then he latched onto her with more strength than she could expect.

He babbled, but in italian. " _Please.. do not leave me… take me… take me with you. Please..._ "

This guy is coming with her regardless if anyone likes it or not.

Tsuna embraced the boy.

* * *

The two kids rode on Eun's back, the boy still wouldn't let go and like that they escaped from the facility.

Monsters those humans were.

Tsuna was not entirely sure what made the kid attach to her like that but it was okay.

At night, they ran through the dark forest, boy fell asleep at some point. Later on when sun was settling already, she put her head down as well. She was damn tired.

Next time that she woke up, she knew that they were not alone. There were people around, Tsuna was on her feet right away, boy whom was now identified as Mukuro stood next to her and held onto her dirty shirt.

He was prepared to fight as well.

Their souls somehow resonated.

A spear appeared in Tsuna's arms, bright orange, dark outline. Once again proof of difference between her and who she was before.

Surprise, awe, that is what she felt from surroundings. Why so little fear?

"Sawada Tsunayoshi."

From between the trees stepped a person. An older man. "We have been searching for you."

Tsuna gave him a look.

"I am Nougat. Nono's Storm Guardian. But you know him as Timoteo. He sent me to find you. And make sure that you are safe."

Uncle Tim?

Tsuna, surprised, dismissed her weapon. Eun nodded and disappeared. Mukuro attached to her once again.

They looked so vulnerable.

* * *

Mukuro flipped when when not only they tried to separate him from his sky (whatever that meant) and when some people in white coats tried to look at his injuries. And that they tried to pull him into a white room that just screamed: There are drugs in here! And medical instruments of all kinds too!

In the end, they put the coats away and treated both in one smaller room, while trying to make it look as innocent as possible.

They still had to put Mukuro to sleep first.

And so they spend their first day in this mansion, who knows where and rested.

"Urm...so you are Tsunayoshi?"

"Call me Tsuna. Tsunayoshi is too long."

Mukuro nodded. Then he leaned against her. Tsuna looked at him again and knew that this problem would have to be faced at one point or an another. But not now. Not now. The two settled with reading books.

Tsuna looked at Mukuro with interest when he made stuff happen. Some sort of an energy, much like spirit energy came out of him and molded into things. And he recreated a scene from book.

"Nice one."

He seemed happy that he got praised. She added her own illusion. Though it was not nearly as good as his.

It was crappy actually.

Into a scene like this walked a familiar figure. Mukuro stiffened and eyes the man warily, though Tsuna beamed. "Uncle Tim!" Not to destroy the illusion around, she did not tackle him to ground though.

"How are you fairing little one?"

She paused.

"It is alright." Most certainly better than other kids. "Eun helped me, and Mukuro too." Timoteo gave Mukuro a look and the boy almost flew towards her, though he also gave her an accusing look.

'Why are you friends with _him?_ ' He knew who he was then. His posture was defensive, though it seemed that he wanted to protect her mostly.

"It is alright Mukuro-san~ Uncle Tim is fine. He wouldn't hurt me or a friend of mine." He relaxed, though only reluctantly.

"That is a nice friend you have there. Hello Mukuro."

Even though she calmed him, it did not mean that he would trust the man.

Timoteo laughed and turned to the girl again. His face quickly became serious.

"Tsunayoshi-san… you have always been a smart child, far beyond your years. Do you have an idea what is happening here?"

If she knew?

Oh she had so many pieces she could put together and create an accurate picture. Her foxes could get anywhere and nobody would be wiser. Including into mafia controlled areas.

For the longest time she had a suspicion that that Timoteo was a head of one of these.

She just did not know which one.

"That man Nougat said Nono. As number nine. And there is only one person in underworld called like that, the head of Vongola..."

"Keeping tabs on the underworld?"

She shrugged. "I have friends all over. I could become an information broker if I wanted, though I have mum to worry about."

He patted her head. "You are a smart one."

"If I may ask, is my father working here as well?"

Truth is, foxes already told her that he does. They heard it from several sources. But she needed to hear it from this man.

"Yes."

That bastard.

* * *

Mukuro was the one to calm her down, for a change and when he asked what is the deal, she told him.

"That man leaves to play mafia while he let's my mum at home rot alone!" Nana is a real sweetheart, she knows more than she let's on, Tsuna would not be surprised if she knew the whole truth. And she is _waiting_ for Iemitsu to tell her. "I can't breathe here."

Within minutes she found three secret doors in the room.

The mansion was opulent. Not extremely but it was. Marble floors, warm wood walls. And gentle orange light.

It did not take her long to find her _father's_ place.

There was no sign that he has a family at first look, but all there was needed to do was to open a drawer to find not one but several pictures. Mukuro glanced at the pictures over her shoulder.

On most of them was her mother, there were only few pictures of her.

Damn that man.

The excuse that he leaves for Nana's protection flew out of the window and disappeared. All that was needed was to take a plane and game over.

She grabbed a box that lied in other drawer and got out of there. Judging by how warm the bed was, he just left. Or is just taking shower. Meeting with Iemitsu would not have a good ending. Right then.

* * *

"So there are these seven kinds of flames?"

Mukuro nodded. "They are not exactly flames, but they called like that due to resemblance."

Tsuna made an 'aha' sound.

"Sky, Mist, Cloud, Rain, Sun, Lightning and Storm. The type depends on personality."

She nodded again.

"Sky is special. I attracts other types and harmonizes with them. They form a special bond that lasts their entire lives."

"Like with us?"

He was one one to nod this time.

"All flame types seek to harmonize with a sky. It is had to explain… I can't explain it very well."

They sat on a plane, back home. Everyone wished to pretend that it did not happen. Or at least Iemitsu wanted. And as the one in charge he gave an order.

"If a child f our age is discovered with active flames… it is rare." They would seal the flames. There were only few spirit foxes outside Japan, even though some of them arrived with her, the information she managed to gather was limited.

Iemitsu wanted her to keep out of his line of work, he wanted to seal her flames, even though he _knew_ that it would do more harm than good. Like shattering the fledgling bond she had with Mukuro, and both kids knew that it is probably the only thing keeping him from going psycho.

Even though they were given separate beds, she always found the boy next to her in morning.

Sealing that energy would seal her abilities, make her unable to even think clearly.

It would make her feel sick, cold and lonely.

And he still wanted it.

So that she would be 'safe'.

Mukuro was not a talkative person in the first place so after they exited airport in Japan and sat into a car prepared for them, the ride was silent again.

Nana came closer to Tsuna and hugged her. She was still smiling but only the sharpest of eyes could see how that smile was strained.

"I am home mum."

"Good. I will make you something good to eat! Oh? And who is this?"

"This is Rokudo Mukuro! My friend! Would you mind if he were to live with us?"

"Of course! Make yourself feel at home, Mukuro-kun!"

"You will love mum's cooking. Trust me on this Mukuro-san!"

Mukuro loved that food in deed.

* * *

A day after they arrived, they had guests. One of them was Yamamoto Takeshi who smiled brightly the moment he saw her, the other one was the always grumpy Kyoya. A staring contest occurred.

"I will bite you to death."

"Khufufufufu."

"Maa, maa!"

"If you two will decide to murder each other horribly then do it outside, I just cleaned."

"…."

"…."

Takeshi laughed loudly and swung one of his arms over her shoulder. The answer was immediate: Mukuro attacked. Kyoya attacked. Takeshi ran away.

* * *

About a week later, she and her pack left the Sawada grounds and began to wander. Soon she would go back to school. Mukuro trailed behind her like a ghost, eyeing everything suspiciously. His japanese was still not that good.

Kyoya looked as if he would attack the first person to look at them funny.

Yamamoto looked relaxed but she saw the looks her threw her way. He still seemed happy that she is fine.

When the elder Takeshi saw them, he fell onto the ground into the humblest bow there was.

"Thank you. Thank you for saving my son."

Of course he would know, but she was still surprised. She nodded. "There is nothing to thank for. He is my friend. He would do the same for me too, right?"

"Yup."

"See? Sooo… sushi please? I have been looking forward to this whole week!" She could have left earlier but for her mother's sake, and Mukuro remained at home with her.

"Yes! Of course!"

"So what is new at school? You never told me anything about that place?" She asked as they sat down.

"The usual."

"Animals are crowding."

"Lots of homework?"

"Hn."

"Yup!"

"Damn."

"That girl, Ame decided to take over the school again, haha! She walks around and makes that funny face!"

Ame. She had a crush of epic proportions on Yamamoto.

"Though she always looks odd when she spots me, wonder why."

"Wonder why..."

And she hated the ground that Tsuna walked on for simply spending more time with him than she. And there was also the fact that she is daughter of some local politician.

And she has an entire flock of girls with her.

And those girls hated her for already developing as a woman.

Nuff said….

"Hmm…." The sushi arrived in a record time. Tsuna enjoyed herself as she tried to teach (again) Mukuro how to use chopsticks. Seriously. That name was not Italian.

"How can you not know how to use chopsticks?" Yamamoto voiced her thoughts. Mukuro however glared at Kyoya, who used them effortlessly. Tsuna shuddered. Yamamoto patted her shoulder.

"It is so nice to have you back Tsuna." For a moment he looked serious. "I am so sorry for being such a burden. It will not happen again, I promise."

She poked his side.

"When I get home, I am going to train myself. Nobody hurts one of mine."

"…. I see."

"I will show them hell. You… you just make sure that your attitude will be the same. So you will be able to pull me out in case I fall in myself."

"Okay."

* * *

Tsuna looked again at the small box she got from Iemitsu's office. She opened it to see the same thing again.

Guns.

Two of them to be exact. They were black with this red X on them. Whoever used them, loved these things. She could just _smell_ the power from them.

Whoever lost them was not a happy camper.

She observed them for a bit, held them in her small hands but put them back.

"Master."

Tsuna looked around to see one of her furry minions. The pink one with bright orange scarf and some blue markings.

"Yes?"

"Sawada Iemitsu was spotted. He is coming here."

Tsuna twitched, then she swore. "Take this box and hide it in the usual spot." The fox obeyed and took the guns before jumping out of window.

Wham.

She also looked outside to see Yamamoto with Kyouya there, doing the usual.

Wham.

"You two! Code yellow!"

The fight stopped, both kids looked up.

"Hn."

"That is bad, right?"

"Hell yeah!"

Tsuna ran down stairs to see Mukuro helping mum. They were washing plates. "Mu-chan!" Mu-chan looked around slightly irritated. "Mum I am going to borrow him for a while, okay?"

"Of course dear!"

She grabbed him and promptly dragged him away. "Code _yellow_." She whispered into his ear. Mukuro stiffened.

"What are you still doing here? Do you want to suffer horrible brain damage?" Kyoya and Yamamoto still stood outside. Wasn't the deal that they would leave if _he_ were to come?

"Hn."

"Do not 'hn' me! Last thing I want is that man to do something to you!"

"But he is your dad, isn't he?"

"Remember this talk we had about flames?"

"Hn."

"He wanted uncle to seal mine."

"I still don't get it… what is the deal with sealing flames?"

Tsuna gritted the answer through her teeth. "He would basically deny who I am. The seal would likely even destroy our bonds."

"Oh."

At least Kyoya did not 'hn' anymore. Instead he stood by her and… well she stood there.

Just as that 'oh' was said, a car appeared and stopped right in front of their house. And out of the car stepped a somewhat familiar blond man. A large grin appeared on his face. His eyes landed on her and became even brighter, though then they spotted the three boys around her and darkened.

"Tsuna!"

The adult man dashed forward and Tsuna found herself unable to touch ground with her feel.

"I am so happy to see you!"

His face rubbed against her's.

She was not amused.

"Guess what Tsuna! We are going for a holiday! You, me and mum, how about that?"

Hell no, she thought. "Okay." She said. Mum would be happy. "Can my friends come too?"

"Only the three of us, remember?"

"Riiight."

It was quite obvious that she is not thrilled, but he ignored it. Kept his innocent father look.

"Even Mukuro?"

"Just the three of us."

Jerk.

* * *

Tsuna gave Mukuro a big hug. Her mist guardian sucked the sky flames out of her like a sponge.

"When I will get back, we will watch Alien, okay?"

"Sure."

She patted his pineapple hair.

"And then we will pay a visit to that small cute group to north." A small gang was there. They tried some not so good stuff.

She is so looking forward to that.

As expected, traveling with Iemitsu and Nana was not all sunshine and rainbows. Tsuna liked her mother, but she still wanted to hide in the nearest mouse hole when she saw the married couple cuddle. Even other passagers were shootnig her pitying looks, while glaring at those two.

Gods of MP3 be blessed.

The place where they went was in Italy, some island.

As if the last visit to Italy wasn't bad enough. Yay.

Tsuna expected the man to approach her at some point but he remained silent when it came to that topic. She sent him glares. He acted all innocent.

Thank heavens when the 'holiday' was over.

* * *

 **This is what I wrote so far. I might write more soon.**

 **I hope you enjoyed.**

 **This time I am publishing this chapter at home, not in class!**

 **:D**


	3. Chapter 3

Fox illusion

 **Chapter 3**

"Hibari-san! Pass me popcorn, will ya?"

Remember how they agreed on watching that horrible, deep space horror movie that included face huggers and creatures ripping bodies apart?

"Help! Help! HELP!"

Tsuna shouldn't be enjoying this. "Mu-chan! You missed one!"

A certain slimy and black creature dropped from ceiling and dashed at the (un)fortunate guy.

"Damn it! Takeshi! Do not eat the whole thing!"

So, there is (was) this group of people, a gang of sorts. Some research revealed that they liked to kidnap kids and then those kids disappeared from face of the earth. They liked to do the same thing with women.

Tsuna also found out that it was them who told that Italian mafia that they were around.

Hibari got annoyed and jumped into the action himself.

"I will bite you to _death_." This time the last word, death, was pretty much dripping with blood lust. Tsuna couldn't decide what is scarier: The black murdering machine that has been terrorizing viewers all across globe for years or pissed Hibari Kyoya.

Few face huggers appeared.

Some bones cracked.

Tsuna so shouldn't be enjoying this.

* * *

The gang members were left behind, everyone was satisfied. Tsuna eyes Takeshi a little. He was not frazed by the act at all. By far, he is the most innocent of the group. In the end, she just shrugged her shoulders.

"Mum said that she is making ramen today!"

"Your mum knows how to make ramen?"

"Apparently."

"I have never had ramen." Said Mukuro.

"Ramen is this soup with meat and noodles. You will like it."

Mukuro nodded.

"Well, there are many combinations of ramen..."

"And in some anime, some main characters are even addicted to it"

* * *

Sadly, some of the teachers did not come to school the next day. Or day after that. Sometimes later, news reported their 'mysterious disappearance'. This was the case for more schools around. And some more people fled the place.

Tsuna wonders why.

Not really, they all had links with mafia and were keeping tabs on interesting children around. All of then understood that there is something in town that does not want them around.

The destruction of Estraneo Famiglia did not help matters. Those are the jerks in Italy that Eun killed.

Nobody would have guessed that because those people were not gone, because of the power vacuum created, the small group of kids would meet someone interesting. New people claimed this place, Fujumura Clan, a well respected mafia that had a rather good reputation.

"Hey kids! I am Fujimura Taiga!"

Their new homeroom teacher.

"Anyone calling me a _tiger_ is going to get it!"

For some reason, Tsuna liked her instantly. And that is why Tsuna brought her some home made cookies.

Fujimura made a face once she took a bite and then melted. "These are sooo _goood_! Did you make these?"

"Mum helped me." She honestly looked like a well pampered cat. The one that gave her the name Taiga made a good choice.

"Wouldn't you... _ehm..._ wouldn't your mum mind If I stopped at your house once in a while?"

"Nah! Mum would be happy even!"

Later Tsuna wondered if it was alright to word it that way.

Two days later, the teacher was chasing around rather pale Kyoya with what looked like paw stick around Tsuna's yard.

Tsuna did not want to know how that scene came to be.

* * *

Having an adult in the group of misfits had it's bonuses.

For starters, she has a driving license.

Last time the kids tried to drive a car... let's not talk about that further.

Nobody asked the kids stupid questions anymore. 'Where are your parents?'

'Aren't you lost?'

'Shouldn't you be at home?'

The sort. Over and over and over (multiply by 10) and over again. Annoying.

It also quite helped that Fuji-nee knew about flames.

This evening, they were going to a cinema. A Star Wars marathon. The only one that did not come was Kyoya that still disliked crowds. Ah well.

Though in the end, he still appeared and with a grumpy face he sat next to them, that face made Fuji-nee laugh.

* * *

Even though Takeshi's primary sport was swordplay (can swordplay be called a sport?), that did not mean that he could not like an another one. Baseball. And that meant attending baseball matches all around Japan. Good thing that they had Taiga.

Tsuna once considered joining some martial arts club or some competition that included ass kicking.

She turned that idea down almost instantly.

It would be just plain _unfair_ , not having nearly as much power or skill as her previous life had does not matter. She still has knowledge how to gain that power again.

And Ara Haan was considered an incarnation of some god when she held a spear. That obviously was not true, but people had a reason to think that.

Perhaps if she were to find someone that can match her...

"Nee... Kyouya-san?"

"Hm?"

"Have you ever heard about someone called Fon?"

Tsuna blinked when she saw him trip. Kyouya does **not** trip. The boy gave her a long look that could almost be classified as glare, raised his tonfas and said that phase of his.

She rolled her eyes. "Damn it, not now! We need to see Takeshi's match!"

After she kicked his ass, in a record time at that, he started talking.

* * *

It was around Halloween that Kyouya finally invited them over, to his modest household. Tsuna quickly changed and jumped into that pool. Inside. Outside is too cold.

Kyoya wanted to be everywhere else, that or he pretended that he did not care. Mu-chan said that he does not swim, but Fuji joined her. Takeshi too!

It was no wonder that soon there was water everywhere but not in the pool.

Okay, there was _some_ water left in the pool.

"So you live here alone?"

"Not counting the servants."

"Only 2 servants."

"But you still have servants." Fuji-nee nudged him. "Honestly, this place looks like one of dad's places."

The owner of this place pretended that nothing is wrong.

* * *

Tsuna registered a weight on her head and instinctively reached out without even thinking. Midway, she realized that this will not likely be one of Mu's illusions.

Of course, the weight grabbed her hand. "You made a mess."

...

Tsuna wold be willing to bet her secret stash of blackmail that she just met one of those people, the cursed pacifier holders.

"Ops?"

Strongest flame users in generation, it is said. So her foxes heard and relied the information to her.

The weight sighed.

Also known as Arcobareno, people cursed into form of babies.

Tsuna moved her arm, wanting to remove the kid/adult. He is in a baby he be refered to as an adult or a baby? Hard question.

The baby pushed her hand away. Again. With some nice skill at that.

Tsuna frowned.

Is that a challenge?

"Have you ever tried martial arts?"

That tiny voice asked.

Instead of answering, this time she made it leave her head. Red blur jumped around a little before gracefully landing on the wet floor. A small baby in deed, a baby that is way too good with using it's arms and legs.

And wearing one of those Chinese tunics, red one and a pacifier around neck. He looked somewhat like Kyouya.

Speaking of him, where did he go?

"This is the first time someone sat on my head."

The baby smiled at her, though it was not exactly a happy smile. More like polite one.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna gave him a more genuine smile as she tried not to ignore the elephant in the room.

Mafia world. Right.

The info about her grand escape is mostly kept secret, the key word is mostly.

Aka, those that get caught selling info about her are hunted down. In other words, everyone knows. They just don't talk about it openly.

"I take it that you live nearby? The information about you is rather limited."

Oh, so that is why Eun did not tear a new hole into someone.

"Would it be possible if it remained a secret?" She clasped her hands together and tried to imitate puppy eyes.

"..."

"Do you want to spar?"

* * *

Sparring with Fon (she did not give him a chance) meant that she chased him around with some random spear she actually found in this place. Who knows what other cool things are here?

When he actually did stop and block her attacks, he blocked them completely.

Oh it would be so interesting to see how well he would do against her previous incarnation!

" _Wind Edge!_ "

Tsuna stepped up her game. " _Wolf Claw!_ "

The first attack consisted of several trusts, second swung the weapon around. Of course, he dodged.

A couple hours later, he finally got bored and with two swift attacks she was out cold. First one to disarm her, second to knock her out.

* * *

Tsuna stomped around her room for good half an hour. Yes, she did not expect the slightest that she would win.

But it still damn hurt. Her pride is injured.

"I know that you are there!"

Fon's smile was a bit nicer, there was a certain spark in them.

"Good morning little fox."

She glared.

"Quite interesting techniques you have used."

"Thank you."

"Are you aware what they are?"

That one sentence drained all anger from her, and earned him a suspicious look. Last time she checked, the only reference she got to Haan family was some old legend that nobody cared about. Haan clan likely did not exist in this realm.

"They are of the Haan family. I myself have tried to learn them, but acess to those techniques was denied."

"And?"

"It is quite a wonder how a little girl like you managed to learn about them."

"So the _Haan_ does exist?" ... in this world.

"Maybe yes, maybe not."

They totaly do, he is just being cryptic. Ara loved doing that as she grew older, jsut screwing with minds of some of her disciples and pretending to be all smart.

"According to official records, you have never been to China, and yet..."

" _Hán Àilā._ "

This time, it was him that straightened.

"It can't be."

If there is one thing she can be sure about, it is that she can trust this guy. And it would be nice to talk with someone openly.

Scratch that, she must tell her friends. Tsuna is not dumb. She knows can recognize guardian bonds now that she knows about them. Mu-chan is not the only one.

Kyouya for cloud, Takeshi for rain, Mu for mist, Fuji-nee bond is only still forming but she is lightning with some _strong_ sun flames as well. She could be either. To have a full set, she is only missing a storm, and whatever flame spot Fuji-nee will not fill.

* * *

"I was not taught by her! I am her incarnation! I am her reborn!" Fon gave her a flat look.

"I see."

Finally they get it.

"So you are some amazing warrior that this Haan clan looks up to as if she were a god reborn into modern era?"

"I am not Ara, that warrior is forever gone. I am just her shadow."

"The Haan consists of only few members nowadays. They are one of the most secretive families nowadays. They barely leave their valley."

Tsuna will have to pay them a visit soon enough.

* * *

 **Wrap**.

So. Tsuna is growing up.

Possible pairings:

 **Note: I am open to a small reverse harem, of no more than 3, cuz harems still feel weird to me. But this is mafia world, they think differently.**

Rokudo Mukuro: Do I really need to say why? (Mukuro is very possessive, but still places her happiness first) I still see the relationship being possible as brother and sister.

Takeshi: He is calm I guess? Most sane of the group? I don't really favor this one. Brother sister relationship is cuter.

Kyouya is out. He looks up to her. She is a teacher to him. Can that guy even love something other than blood and bruises? Tsuna's little cute bloodthirsty disciple.

Byakuran: I totaly see him having crush on her and stalking her around, could put an interesting twist on future arc. Could end up as political marriage with Tsuna growing to like him over time.

Fon: Martial arts, duh! Very possible. Both love martial arts. This is some serious competition Mu-chan!

Reborn: Just _nope_. Too many fanfic with that. **No.** I don't even read that much nowadays!

Xanxus: Idk what these people could have in common other than that both will kick ass.

Hayato: He is okay. I do like him as a character later on. Tsuna will just like others more even if he would have a crush.

Yup, I do not plan to have him as the storm guardian. That role goes to someone else. He will still be a part of story.

Ryouhei: He will not even be a part of this story. He and his sister (whom irritated me too much) moved away a while back.

Over all, I see the pairing of Mukuro, Fon and Byakuran with Tsuna most likely. But I still feel weird about harems.

 **Yup, that is the Tiger of Fyuki! Insert evil laughter here.**

 **I had to sneak fate in somewhere, though this is not in Nasuverse! No grail wars or servants in sight.  
**

For those familiar with Elsword, Ara mastered all paths before she died. So Tsuna can learn everything. Maybe I am too lazy to select only a single one.

 **I was planning to work on Carnival Expedition. Sigh...**


End file.
